1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a method for switching working mode. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a wireless display system, a wireless display device and a method for switching working mode adapted to the wireless display device.
2. Related Art
Generally, power consumption of any electronic device in a normal working mode is higher than power consumption of the electronic device in a power saving mode. For example, when the electronic device operates in the normal working mode, it is required to provide better working efficiency and/or data processing efficiency without considering the amount of power consumption. Conversely, when the electronic device operates in the power saving mode, in order to save power, the working efficiency and/or data processing efficiency of the electronic device are greatly decreased, or even a part of functions thereof is disabled to save the power consumption of the electronic device.
Particularly, a general wireless display device does not have a suitable working mode switching mechanism to automatically switch the wireless display device to the power saving mode when the wireless display device does not display images, and recover the wireless display device from the power saving mode to the normal working mode in advance before the wireless display device starts receiving wireless image signals.